Blue Waters Of The Sea
by Beyond You
Summary: Slight AU -When a mysterious blue haired girl appears in her dreams, Kairi thinks nothing of it. But Fate has weird ways of tying Destinies among strangers and hers is about to unravel! Romance, Yuri, AquaxKairi OOC, Maybe other pairings
1. Dreams

I came upon this fandom a few years back when I first heard about kingdom hearts (I was 13 then) through reading the manga. I instantly fell in love with the characters and the plot. And a few years after here I am! Finally contributing something.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

**Dreams**

**Kairi's Pov**

_It all started a few days ago I couldn't sleep and the dreams I had were random but with one thing in common. A girl. A blue haired girl with mesmerizing piercing Turquoise eyes. In my dream she would seem holding a blade watching the darkness..._

_She would speak to me and her mouth moved but I could never hear her or understand what she'd say. Then these black looking monster things would appear, emerging from the ground. She'd shift to her battle stance and wait for them to come closer. She'd turn to me again and say a few things before facing them. I would grab on to her and whisper in her ear the same phrase every time._

_"I love you"..._

_I could feel her tense at my words and then she'd grab my hand, holding it tightly, for a few seconds then she'd let go and vanish before my very eye's. With the monsters close behind._

_Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched her go, falling to my knees and screaming her name to come back._

_"Don't leave me!"_

_"Please Aqua I love you come back"_

_"Please..."_

_"Aqua don't go..."_

_Everything around me seemed to melt and I'd wake up with tears streaming down my face, breathing rapidly as my heart raced. I'd feel my chest tighten when remembering her face and the expression she had before disappearing._

_This dream occurred one or twice a month with other dreams of us holding hands, kissing and spending time together. Its happiness at first then sadness, because in the end she'd always disappear one way or the other. She was gone. Like a nightmare. I thought It was just fear and hormones but the lewd dreams appeared more often than the nightmarish endings. What happen in those lewd dreams were just to sexual to recall. Sexual frustration maybe? Or a crush? But then again I've never seen her in my life or in person just in my dreams. I never told my friends because of the reactions they'd have about me liking an imagery girl and the fact she might not even exist. I kept it a secret, hoping that I was just crazy and that none of these dreams or nightmares would come true._

_Until one day I saw her on the beach, unconscious, laying there motionless with the waves crashing and the horizon's beautiful glow showering her._

_Happiness and sorrow all at once. Will she love me and stay forever like in the dreams Or will she love me and disappear forever like in the nightmares._

_Was it destiny? fate? Or Hope?_

_I didn't care, all I knew was since that day, all I thought about was her and only her._

_Thinking of you were ever you are..._

* * *

Its short i know but I made this like a teaser and first chapter to get a feel on what you guys think. But do not fear this is a multi-chapter story if you are interested in reading more! Favorite/Follow and review plz :D Im new in this fandom so cut me a little slack! Anyways happy reading!

~BeyondYou Out~


	2. Dreams and Thoughts

**Hey guys! Second chapter up! I was making a few adjustments to it last time I was going to post this on Friday but I got caught up on some things last minute. /.\ SORRY. Anyways I hope more Yuri and AquaxKairi fans have a chance to read my stuff. I haven't written anything in a while now so im getting back in the grove again with this story. I love this pairing a lot. I'll shut up now and let you read!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

** Dreams and Thoughts**

It was noon, the sun was sinking down to the horizon now, its orange and reddish glow spreading like a flame across the sky. Kairi sighed blissfully, a small breeze brushing her skin and hair lightly. At this time of day, Kairi would be walking home after school, enjoying the scenery and taking a nice walk down the beach before heading home. It was a small detour her grandmother allowed after some reassuring that nothing will happen to her along the way. She made a turn heading down a sand hill, leaving the cement sidewalk, and town homes behind. Here Kairi didn't have to worry about anything, she was free from school drama, city life, and home chores. She was free like the waves. Like the sky.

Soft, warm blue eyes wandered, drinking in the beauty of it all. '_So peaceful and gorgeous.' _Kairi mused happily, finding a spot to put her stuff down and really enjoy the beach to its full potential. She took her shoes and socks off, along with her blue checkered tie and unbuttoning the first three buttons of her dress shirt. Her skirt flutters wildly, while her feet buried themselves under the warm sand. She took a deep breath, inhaling the salty aroma of the sea. Sitting down, Kairi closed her eyes and simply let her thoughts drift away. But a certain someone came to mind. At times when Kairi was at peace her name and face would flash through her mind and heart.

Her name left Kairi's lips unknowingly, laced with loneliness. "Aqua..." She whispered, her thumb gliding slowly over her lips. She slowly opened her eyes in sadness, Her name was so familiar yet so foreign to Kairi that she promised herself to never speak it out loud. She felt like she was betraying the owner of the name in some way by doing so. It caught her off guard when an image of the girl flashed through her head. Blue hair, enchanting turquoise eyes, smooth cheeks, long eyelashes. One word to describe such beauty. Flawless. _'But who are you?' _She thought. Kairi was sure the dreams and nightmares she's been having are connected to the girl but how? Its been happening for over 2 months now! And at one point Kairi couldn't stop crying one night after a hellish nightmare had spooked her so bad, the next day in class she couldn't look at anyone. Her only sign of relief was the island but she was too scared to go anywhere near it after the same nightmare had taken place there. Her grandmother asked her about it but she'd stay silent and act like everything was alright. She was hurting and the only person who knew was this Aqua, Who she wished was ok and safe despite the scenes playing in her head. Kairi shifted uncomfortably and looked towards the sea in distress. There was no explanation for this, no escape, no release. Her feelings are everywhere, she's in love and in pain for a person who is probably also hurting too like she is with no closure in sight. She knew so little about Aqua but the dreams of having her so close, touching her, kissing her and loving her overcame any other sense of direction. Kairi's mind's torn between reality and fantasy, the nightmares would hurt her inside but the dreams would heal the wound in one touch.

* * *

Another small breeze blew by, She grabbed her bag and took a small pendant out of her bag. A blue star-shaped charm she had found a few days ago, along the shoreline. Its blue stained glass and silver frames with cyan tips intrigued Kairi and its well crafted stitches holding it together. Kairi had never found something so unique and special wash up along the shore before. She's surprised it didn't shatter on its journey but was also shocked by the token in the middle. The Mark of Mastery token. Sora once showed her the same token in a letter he received from king Mickey. He left with Riku a few days later after receiving the news. She wondered why this charm had the same one. Keyblade Wielders were the only people who knew about the mark. So this meant the owner of the item was also a Keyblade wielder.

"You belong to a hero then" Kairi murmured, noticing it looked like the wayfinder she made for Sora. A Wayfinder huh? Bonding the maker and the receiver as one, forever tied to each other's hearts. She sighed, thinking of Aqua. They're connected somehow but not by dreams. No, something deeper and more complex, memories maybe? If so then why couldn't she remember that fateful meeting, for sure Kairi would remember someone who managed to melt her heart in one single meeting.

The sun had disappeared now, leaving a full moon in its wake. Twinkling stars, swirling around in a tranquillic dance across the sky. Kairi held the Wayfinder up towards the sky, uttering a few words before simply holding it close to her heart. '_Where are you now?', _She wondered her eye's searching the stars for answers. A shooting star then flew by vanishing after occurring so suddenly. Kairi wished, Locking it away from her mind and heart hoping it would come true. A girl could only dream right?

* * *

_Its pitch black, an endless void of wounded hearts seeking the light from beyond..._

_Floating in oblivion, her heart miles away, in eternal sleep._

_Healing, reborn, anew, simply a birth._

_Birth by sleep_

_A warrior soon freed. A woman looking for the light she seeks. She's wandered far from home to find it... It's within reach all she needs now is for the light to guide her. A light she gave away long ago within a child. This child is her last and only hope of leaving this abyss. She needs her to believe and love what they once had._

_"Kairi"_

Kairi turned abruptly, nothing behind or insight. _'What?' _She thought still looking at nothing particular. A voice called out to her just now but nobody was here except her. The voice sounded faint but was firm and clear. She shivered, the breeze starting to pick up all of a sudden. Kairi watched flashes in the sky. A Thunderstorm. It rumble then roared loudly waking the town by now. She stood up and grabbed her things quickly before jogging home. So the wake of the storm wouldn't catch her.

She could still hear the voice, repeating her name over and over in her head. Who was it? Kairi continued to jog as small droplets made contact. '_Show me the way', _She heard again, this time closer, in her ear.

"To where?" She whispered back, her vision slightly blurry and head aching. What was happening?.

_'To your heart, to our light.." _The voice said lovingly.

Kairi saw her house it lights slightly shining through the street. Her hands trembled for warmth, she felt the pain increase.

"Our light?"

_"I need you...to show me"_

Kairi broke into a sprint, she needed to get home, to sleep, to relax. She was close. Her clothes soaked to the core, what will her grandmother think?!

"Leave me alone!" Kairi shouted, fed up. She's confused and frustrated. "Just stop.." She pleaded in a whisper, already in front of her house. She stood there with her head down, unsure if what she meant. The voice never spoke again that night, Kairi entered the home exhausted. Her grandmother confronted her but she ignored her, walking up the stairs and opening her bedroom door and going inside. She collapsed on her bed still in wet clothes, ignoring her aching head and trembling feet she fell into a deep slumber, falling through the same dreams with no possible end.

"_Kairi stay by my side!", Heartless and unversed all around them, they're trapped. Aqua summoned her key blade, rainfall. She instantly strikes the closest one to them. Her breath hitches as one strikes her side, "Aqua!" Kairi called out in a worried tone. She noticed Aqua's posture slacking a little when she went for another attack. Kairi watched in fear as her lover fought fiercely. She managed to keep up with Aqua without getting in the way. After a few more hits they stopped appearing. The background would then shift to a castle like structure, radiant and vibrant. She saw herself young and innocent. Aqua was there smiling at her crouched down to meet her eyes. She handed the blue-haired woman a bundle of flowers. But then the scene would change again._

_Now they sat on the sandy beach of Destiny island, relaxing and having a picnic. The horrors from before were gone, the pain and fear wiped out. Kairi was leaning on Aqua, Her back to Aqua's front. Smiling she teased and insisted her blue-haired lover to show affection by kissing her. Aqua blushed as she felt the teen squirm playfully in her lap. She chuckled and gave Kairi a little nip on the neck. The teen would then turn around skillfully while still on the woman's lap and capture her lips in a sweet kiss. They would stay like this embracing each other, Kairi's arms slipped around Aqua's neck as they dance with their lips. Before things could get heated, Kairi would wake up panting and sweating. _

Rare dreams like these she wished would happen. To fall in love all over again. This night wasn't different or was it? Maybe she'd finally meet her destined one?

What If… she had already met her once before in the past and these dreams and nightmare their possible future?

* * *

**Next day**

At school Kairi's mood never seemed to lighten up, her Friends Tidus, Selphie and Wakka avoided the red-head in respect for her. They tried to ask her about her mood but decided against it after she glared at her food the whole time during lunch. They watched from afar as she sat alone, gloomy and depressed about god knows what. Selphie had enough, this was like before when she couldn't remember Sora. This state of self hate was really getting annoying, her friend's sorrow was too much too bare. "Kairi!" She shouted across the cafeteria, marching towards the red-head sitting alone. Some students stared as the skeptical played out. Kairi looked up with a frown when a fuming short, ditzy girl grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside. Tidus waved his hand in dismiss, "She'll be fine." Wakka grinned, sipping his juice. "Let's hope you're right man, Selphie isn't very nice yay?" Tidus shrugged.

"What the hell?!" Selphie exclaimed, her hands waving in the air.

"Keep it down! After what you did a few minutes ago, we have enough attention as it is" Kairi hissed. Selphie on the other hand was having a hard time understanding the situation at hand. "Its true...she's in my dreams, my thoughts, m-my memories.." Kairi uttered slowly. Things had gotten way worse, since this morning she had a feeling something tragic would happen. At any moment. Selphie smacked her on the arm "You're just sexually deprived" Kairi sweat dropped at the comment. She could feel a pit of confusion starting to form at the bottom of her heart. The dream last night, the voice, it was a sign but a sign of what? "Kairi who is she?" Selphie asked, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. Kairi didn't have an answer, only more questions to add. "I wish I knew..." She mumbled, her gaze clouded by the sky. Selphie was curious about the dream girl, but more importantly why and how? From what she heard or understood so far was that this blue haired woman or girl would seem in her dream and then she'd fight some monsters and then they'd get all lovey dovey. Kairi sighed, "Her names Aqua" she said, standing up. The bench creaked quietly as she stood, "And I'm in love with her" Kairi mentioned before leaving a shocked Selphie on the bench. It wasn't the whole story but Kairi wasn't comfortable yet telling it all. Selphie gripped her skirt, something was coming and Kairi might be in the middle of it she wanted to do was help her friend in need not make things worse but it was already to late. Kairi walked back into the building, heading straight to class. Classes ran as usual, student gossiping between lectures, sleepers in the back, teachers pets in the front, day dreamers by the window. Kairi ignored everyone; including the teacher who dumbly noticed nothing. She's slouched in her seat, supporting her head with one hand. She dreaded this moment since she arrived. She was being Naïve and it was taking a toll in her heart. Coming to school was a way to forget but these insecurities. A distraction.

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tick...

Everything around her seemed different and unaware of what she felt. She was anxious, it made it hard to focus on anything. Kairi

closed her eyes, falling asleep briefly, a forgotten memory had finally awakened. A familiar voice soothing and enticing her to go deeper.

_"Here!"_

_"Are these for me?" _

_"I picked you some flowers, Thank you for saving me!"_

_"Oh they're lovely, you're so sweet"_

_"My name's Kairi, nice to meet you"_

_"Nice to meet you too, I'm Aqua" _

* * *

The bell rang, signalingasses had ended, Kairi awoke, gasping in surprise. Selphie stood by the doorway waiting for her. Kairi hastily grabbed her things and jumped out of her seat. "Kairi sorry about earlier I was sort of con-" she started but suddenly Kairi sprinted past her, a blur of red-hair whipping her cheek. Left stunned and unable to speak, Selphie walked away mumbling to herself. "Why do I even try?" She sighed.

Kairi ran, holding the blue Wayfinder tightly in her fist. It wasn't a coincidence that all these dreams and Aqua's presence were just a mere illusion. In fact they were signs of something beyond her own will. A memory of her childhood and fragments of her desires mixed in one. She ran faster passing through crowds of students swarming around the exit, she had doubts about her train of thoughts but what mattered now was the truth. She knew where to find answers and the reason behind it all. Realization. It was simple.

Aqua is in trouble and she's the only who can help.

"_I just cast a magic spell on you…..the light within in you will lead you to a light of another. Someone to keep you safe._

They're both in danger and neither of them know it yet.

* * *

**Sorry for any Grammer and punctuation mistakes here and there! I need a Beta reader im a little rusty hehehe. Well I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Remember to Review and Follow/Favorite plz!**


	3. Far But Close

**I have more for guys who are still interested maybe? Any ways most of us rather spend the summer having fun than typing and reading but for those of you who do I hope you take some time into reading this one perhaps you might like it or not but just take a look I wont bite. so I will shut up now and let you read what I have to offer! Thank you and enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

**The Realm of Darkness**

She walked and walked, seeing the same old blank darkness over and over. Lifeless and endless void of nothingness. She had lost count of the time and days long ago. Aging, eating, and sleeping weren't an issue here. Almost as if everything stopped, the basic laws of life non-existent. She watched the path beneath her feet go on and on. Directions weren't valid nor were they given, aimlessly she walked where her feet would carry her. She was lost in a place with no sense of reality or logical explanation of anything. Did she even exist? How long has she been wandering? Questions Aqua desperately wanted answered, her sanity was slowly slipping away along with her hope. She was dragged into this dark pointless void to wander aimlessly for all eternity. Her emotions and memories numb and the will to fight drained from her core. The spirit and enthusiasm of accepting her fate disappeared through the endless fights with pure blood heartless and overpowering unversed. She accepted the dimension for its overwhelming power to destroy and erase the light. She was the only light remaining and striving through its defenses with undying strength. Aqua never once thought of being trapped here but the circumstances leading to her tragic end seemed in good terms for her to be laid to rest. Her mission and promise to help and support her friends was enough to assure her that not everything is thrown away. She risked it all for them But it didn't mean she deserved to suffer and run from the darkness for ever.

Aqua simply couldn't contain the emotions coursing through her body like searing fire. She just wanted it to end...These visions were painfully perfect and too good to be true that it hurt. These Flashbacks, memories, illusions, She watched them all play out, her body unmoving from the happiness she could never have. They randomly came at some point through her journey, she could remember exactly how it started or when. The past and present clashing, merging into a ball of unidentified and confusing collection of moments she craved. She felt like the more she walked the more she'd forget the simplest of emotions like smiling, laughing and crying. These dreams and memories would come and go. The lack of control frustrated Aqua to no end. One minute she would be walking in the darkness and then the next back in The Land of Departure with Terra and Ventus, gazing up at the sky with their wayfinders in hand. Such Torture. Aqua felt compelled to forget them but one particular memory was so strong it almost seemed real again. That fateful meeting formed an unbreakable bond between them, a bond so strong, Aqua could feel the girl's light bathe her completely. Meeting Kairi. She remembered every detail about her, including her silky red hair, her gorgeous smile and those soft, innocent, crystal blue eyes. Aqua blushed. No way could she forget someone so pure, beautiful and unique. Kairi... she was a little girl back then, Aqua wondered how she looked now at the prime of her youth. Kairi was 4 when they first met. Times flown by without her knowing. 11? 12? Years have gone by? Who knew, after all she was still 18. She wished to meet Kairi again. Aqua never felt so vulnerable and left out in her life until now. Nobody was here as far as she knew, this place sucked you in without warning, appearing harmless until the very last move you're gone. Aqua blamed no one for her misfortune, she held herself accountable for _her _own actions. The pain was a small price to pay. A price to high for anyone except Aqua. The Realm of darkness was created to drown you in its endless despair. So when someone like Aqua whose heart is filled with light manages to fall through, its defense mechanism activates. Meaning it will do what it ever it can to devour that light. Summoning heartless in their strongest form to fight and capture the light. Aqua continued on her way finding it strange that none of them have appeared. Her Wayfinder was the only company she had until she lost it somewhere when Ven and Terra's keyblade saved her.

* * *

_ 'Forget about the dangers and keep walking, you'll find a way out sooner or later', _she thought facing a purple and twisted black portal. She looked closer, a small but bright orb of light was gliding freely through it. Aqua slowly stopped to a halt, finding it amusing and surprising as it skidded and twirled around almost as if causing attention to itself. The orb jumped up and down before quickly flying through once more. She ran after it, hoping that if she followed it, it would lead to an exit or possible clearing. The portal swallowed her transporting her to a beach with a huge ball of light hovering above the ocean. Black waters and gray skies, she found it beautiful somehow in a sad way though. This may be her only chance of escaping, the orb quickened its pace and shined brighter. Her boots slowly sank through the sand, slowing her pace a little. She found the orb once more, her hand reached out to touch it but it dissipated into the air. She frowned as small light particles scattered and covered her entirely, her body slacked. The light enveloped her, she gasped at the welcoming sensation. This light was familiar, she closed her eyes letting it flow through her like rain. She focused and the first person to come to mind was Kairi. She opened her eyes to see another orb projecting an Image of Kairi sitting on a beach with her wayfinder in her hands. _'You belong to a hero then?' _Kairi said, Aqua smiled. Her wayfinder had found its way out of the darkness and into the light. Her conscious managed to make a connection to the person in its possession and the light she was chasing must have been part of Kairi. _Concentrate and focus, _her mind and heart found Kairi's._The power of someone's light? _she thought fighting the urge to speak out. _"Kairi" _she whispered . Aqua watched the teen turn to her call. The dimensions, wavered, Aqua's presence in the world of light caused the weather to shift. Even the waves reacted to her voice, black clouds and lighting formed above the island, over the sea. Aqua had to hurry, maybe Kairi could help her leave, She looked closely at Kairi noticing the changes she's undergone through the years. Longer hair and more defined features, Kairi looked dignified and proper. Aqua's heart pounded at the sight, "You're even more beautiful than before, You've grown up faster than I expected" She whispered aloud, not with Kairi this time. She couldn't say much considering the damage she'd cause for the interference of dark in the light._ If you led me here then…..._

"_Show me the way" _

"To where?"

"_To your heart, to our light.."_

"Our light?"

Aqua frowned, _she doesn't remember me?_ she tried again, _"I need you...to show me."_

Before she could say more Kairi on the receiving end broke into a sprint, shouting something Aqua didn't quite hear. She watched the girl flee in distress, _I may have overdid it….but does she really not remember me? _The light surrounding her disappeared, leaving her alone again. The image of Kairi still fresh in her mind. She seemed angry almost if tired of something, frustrated maybe? Aqua sighed, she needs to find another way to contact Kairi again but how? This connection they had just now was proof that someone was looking for her, she wondered why Kairi of all people. She couldn't possibly be in danger? If so then how did her wayfinder find Kairi? Aqua remembered how Terra's and Ventus Keyblade came to help her when she was close to giving up, maybe the same standards applied now. If she found another orb who maybe belonged to Kairi then maybe she could unlock the light and possibly make a portal with her magic and light combined. It was a risky move to make and Aqua knew if she made a mistakes during the process she might end up enveloping a world where the portal will open with Darkness. Aqua sighed heavily, weighing down the options and the short time limit she had to find another light orb. Things would and could be simple but they weren't and Aqua hated it. Holding her keyblade tightly she jogged further down the path, determined to leave this realm for good.

* * *

**Main Island/ Destiny Island**

Kairi arrived at the fishing dock, the small boats and canoes swishing in the water, securely tied to their poles. Panting, Kairi climbed into the smallest canoe detaching the rope from its pole and pushing off the dock. She grabbed the paddles and started paddling towards Destiny Island, Her mind filled with the owner of the voice she desperately looked for and the image of the blue-haired figure who it belonged to. With a confident look in her eyes paddled harder and faster. Her mind was made up. "Aqua" she whispered. When she heard the voice last time she failed to notice it belonged to Aqua. The Wayfinder and the dreams were connected and the nightmares of Aqua getting sucked by the darkness weren't just mere coincidence, it was where she was. The puzzle pieces starting to fit. An area for the wicked to rest and the evil to rise. Riku told her about the place, he mentioned the horrible encounters he faced when he was there. Kairi could see the island now and the infamous Paopu tree, tall and proud. She smiled thinking about sharing a Paopu fruit with Aqua someday. Her paddling quickened, before she knew it she was at the shore near the dock she helped built with Sora and Riku. The memories of them playing and bickering while building their raft flooded her mind. She step out of the canoe, her feet meeting the sands of her childhood days. She was 16 now, a growing woman her grandmother would say. She walked up to the board walk and followed it to the bridge were the Paopu tree stood in its own little island. The last time she was here was when Riku and Sora were departing once again, to protect the worlds and their light. "The light and dark, one can't live without the other" Kairi recited, looking around the peaceful island. Everything they built still in good condition, Their secret place still a secret. Kairi giggled remembering her drawings, maybe she could make a place like that with Aqua too. She also remembered little bits and pieces of her past prior to meeting Sora and Riku. Those memories were fuzzy but Kairi could make out the little bits that managed to escape deep within her heart. Walking up to the tree's trunk, Kairi caressed it before sitting on its bent structure. The leaves rustle under the lite breeze, a lonely Paopu fruit fell on her lap with a thud. Kairi observered the fruit wondering how it fell in the first place. She held it in her hands, such significance and symbolic meaning in just one fruit. '_If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what'_

"Well that's what the legends say" Kairi whispered, crystal blue eye's softening. She watched the seagulls fly by and the sun set on the horizon. Holding the star-shaped fruit up to her heart, she kept her wish in mind. _Thinking of you if wherever you are..._

**The Realm of Darkness**

Aqua ran faster and harder as the heartless swarmed around her at all sides. Strangely enough only one possible explanation for the outbreak, would be another light orb. This meant the deeper she went into the abyss the closer she was to this light. If so then this explained the heartless appearing in large numbers the deeper she went. But it was only a theory. Holding her Keyblade tightly, Aqua fought through the threat as the path she followed narrowed and came to a surprising dead-end. Her eye's widened as she came face to face with a cliff side. "Dammit!" She cursed turning back. The heartless hissed and scrambled towards her hoping to finally catch their prey but she wasn't giving up just yet. "Thunder!" She called out, summoning an intense and powerful wave of electricity above their heads. The waves roared and swept through the group in a flash of white bolts. Panting and sweating, Aqua swiftly dodged some of them who were unaffected by her attack but finding her chance to escape. Some of them managed to get a few hits on her but not to fatal to stop her, the cuts and bruises burned. Going back the way she came through wasn't an option but before Aqua could decide a black portal appeared in front of her looking rather promising. Luck was on her side? Going blind wasn't her style but now things were turning chaotic by the second. She looked back once more in hesitation, she might not make it out alive but at least she tried. Once more she entered another portal without a clue where it could lead.

Entering the portal, Aqua felt the change in the atmosphere and collapsed to her knees when she heard silent waves from afar as she touched the sand. A beach. She was back to square one! Her Keyblade lay beside her as she put her head down and a tear fell from her cheek. _I ended up back where i started. _Aqua looked at the blank gray sky with a smile. This was it, salvation, peace. After a long search she finally came to a conclusion. She was never leaving. _I might have fought hard but still lost.. _Sadly Aqua accepted this fact, she wanted to at least know there was a chance, maybe some hope out there? Her goal was to escape and live a normal life somewhere far from the problems and burdens she held. For the most part it wasn't in vain, she managed to see and talk to Kairi although it only made the thought of accepting her fate a lot harder to give into. Aqua stood up from her position, the water looked refreshing and the vast sea open and inviting. Why not take a swim? There's nothing left to do than to simply enjoy the little things this beach could offer. She wondered where the waves could take her once she convinced herself to jump in. _I'm crazy for doing this but what else is there? No running or fighting anymore, This is normal as it gets... I want more but this is what I'm entitled too. _

* * *

Clearing her mind and forgetting everything from the past and present, Aqua let her heart and soul free from its chains that restrained her. With eye's closed she walked right in letting the waves carry her. The cold water soothed her skin as the bruises and scratches sizzled in relief. Motionless her body sank deeper and deeper, her lungs cried for air, as small bubbles escaped from her nostrils. _Take me away..._ Images of her friends laughing and smiling appeared in her mind with light surrounding them. Unknowingly Aqua smiled slowly losing consciousness while everything started shutting down, the last images she'd see before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

_No more lights to chase when your hanging by fate_

Slowly descending into an eternal sleep, no regrets just happiness of what would've been. Warrior of light, tamed by the water of destiny.

_Falling..._

_Gliding..._

**Destiny Island**

Out of the corner of Kairi's eye she saw something in the air. Jumping off the tree she watched it glide down lower and lower. Concerned she hurriedly made her way towards the shore, as the mysterious white ball propelled its way towards the island. _A meteor! _Standing on the shore she looked closely and surely the object was coming down at top speed. But her eye's widened when the object took form. Human form. She watched hopelessly when it crashed into the water, the impact sending large waves towards her way. She stumbled back not wanting to get wet, resisting the urge to dive in to see what had fallen. Waiting patiently for the waves to calm down, she gasped in surprise as a person washed up on the shore came into sight. Laying there motionless and numb, Kairi couldn't believe what she was seeing. A young blue haired woman. She ran towards her without a second thought with tears swelling in her eyes. _Am I dreaming? _

"Aqua!?" She shouted, holding the bruised warrior in her arms tightly. Her wish had come true.

_I wish you could come to me and just fall out of the sky into my arms..._

* * *

**What do think? Bad? Good? Too short? Too Long? REVIEWS PLZ AND IF YOU WANT MORE THEN HIT THAT FOLLOW/FAVORITE BUTTON FOR ME YEA?! P.S. I'm still so don't hurt me...**

**~Beyond You out~**


	4. Journey Home

**Another chapter For you guys! Not Much to say other than this summer heat is killing me! Anyways nice to see new readers coming and taking a peek at this here story! Now for the main Show! Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Destiny Island**

Kairi wrapped her arms around the girl's cold and tense body tightly, providing some much-needed warmth. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her body trembled from the emotions flowing through her. Sitting on her knees Kairi managed to lay Aqua's head on her lap without hurting herself and the latter. "What happened to you?" she whispered, caressing Aqua's cheek. The girls bruises and scratches seemed to glow red in irritation, slowly Kairi let the tips of her fingers brush them slowly. It seemed to soothe the girl below her as she relaxed further on her lap, Kairi smiled slightly. _She's here but how? _Despite the happiness she felt for having Aqua by her side, Kairi couldn't shake the feeling that something much more was happening with Aqua's arrival. Something far beyond their control and maybe even their lives. But then again what did she know. Kairi laughed nervously, Sora and Riku would come in no time and everything would stay normal. After all things hadn't changed since then so there was nothing to worry about. Kairi looked at the horizon, '_deja vu'_ she thought remembering a dream similar to what she was seeing in front of her.

_How much pain have you endured as the years went by? How old are you? Do you remember me? ? Why wont you wake?! _She screamed in her thoughts, watching the girl below her in silence. Her lap was starting to hurt in the position they were in so she shifted uncomfortably as the weight was lifted off her. Lying down on her side Kairi faced Aqua who was now and also lying down beside her. She brushed the tears away from before and let a shaky breath escape her lips. This gave each other space and time for Kairi to recover from the pressure on her lap. Now getting a better look of the girl Kairi had failed to notice her condition before holding her in arms minutes before in desperation. The outfit that Aqua was wearing was destroyed, the only piece's clothing still intact were her black shorts and her blue grayish high collared shirt, Her sleeves seemed to only hang on by a thread and but what seemed like armor was still hanging on. The girls' pointed, armored, silver boots looked fine not to mention the body it was on from where Kairi was looking. She blushed, noting that Aqua was fit and toned like an athlete, she liked her style but showing too much skin concerned her. Not that she was jealous or concern for curious eye's to observe her but you know girls shouldn't be indecent. Likewise she looked away from wandering further down and simply sighed. But the scars and fresh bruises along with some very deep looking scratches covered her body and worried Kairi. From further examination the girl looked fine and nothing major was damaged as far as she knew, considering her chances of Aqua never waking up had never crossed her mind not that it should anyway.

More importantly how was she getting Aqua back to the main Island without straining her self too much from the lack of strength she possessed. "How am I going to do this without hurting you and me?" Kairi questioned as she got up, weighing down her options. '_Its getting late and Grandma will be worried if I don't get home But if go with Aqua then she'll flip out! And if i stay over at Selphie's place she'll flip out too! Another option is staying here and maybe find the small hut that i had no Idea Sora and Riku had time to build. _ Time was falling short, the clouds were starting to retreat and the moon was making its appearance. '_I could ask Namine to help but i doubt she will after what happened' _Kairi bit her lip, her best friend didn't believe her about her dreams simply telling Kairi she was crazy and to drop the act almost in defense. Kairi knew Namine would never say such things if there wasn't a possible threat to hurt her but then again it hit Kairi hard and to deal with the pain she stopped talking to her and meeting up at school altogether. Their bond was strong to just break from one heated argument so Kairi would wait for her friend to calm down and think things clearly. Maybe in the week she would clear the air with caring blonde. But now she needed to find shelter before the cold could catch them considering what they were wearing. Kairi's checkered skirt flutter up with a cool breeze brushing her exposed thighs she shivered and wrapped her arms around her for warmth. Looking at the dock she made her decision despite the wind picking up and making huge waves they were heading to the main island. She would have to deal with grandmothers nagging one way or another but that wasn't the reason, she would feel a lot better knowing Aqua would be safe in her bed than out here huddled on the grainy sand and high winds. Not that she expected to finally have Aqua in her bed, Nope not at all. Aqua was still fast asleep when Kairi grabbed her by the waist and dragged her to the canoe which was surprising to Kairi that the blue-haired girl didn't weigh much. Laying the other girl properly so she wouldn't fall out the canoe, Kairi untied the rope and began her trip back home with her unconscious lover sleeping soundly. Aqua's peaceful face brought a smile out of Kairi as she gave the latter a peck on the cheek before paddling towards their destination in slow intervals.

* * *

**Main Island**

A quiet blonde walked the beach alone, letting her hair flow freely with the wind, giving her some slight goosebumps. Her pink hoodie and jeans were her only option after running out of the house in a hurry and leaving her brother Roxas clueless on what was happening. She let her frown deepen on how upset she was about the situation at hand, hardly believing the phone call she'd received minutes ago. Kairi hadn't come home right after school and her grandmother couldn't fathom why her granddaughter hadn't called yet. Of course the poor old woman had no idea what was going on and simply thought she was out with some friends so she called Namine to clarify. Namine had explained that they weren't speaking to each other at the moment and that worried the older woman. She knew the older woman cared for Kairi and knew she wouldn't be calling if she didn't seriously think Kairi was in some type of danger. She's considerate, wise, and kind-hearted which was highly unlikely of her to overreact in certain times like this. So without hesitation and cutting in while the older woman was still explaining Namine agreed to look around for her and call if she found the red-head. The older woman expressed her thank you to the kind blonde before hanging up with a whole-hearted good-bye. After two hours of wandering around town she found herself at the beach staring off into the stars. It was 11:38 in the night and Kairi had not appeared since this afternoon. She tried calling the girl a few times but no answer, she was really worried now. Walking further down the beach she made way towards the dock on the far end. Though she couldn't help but wonder what was going through her friends head, _"You better have a good explanation for this Kairi!"_

**Middle of the ocean**

"_A few more strokes and we're home free!" _Kairi thought happily as she huffed and puffed, sweat running down her neck as she weakly paddled with her strength running thin from exhaustion. Her enthusiasm from before rather low in comparison to her excitement when she could see the shore not far from where they were. Looking at Aqua with a cheeky smile she touched the girls cheek hoping for a reaction but nothing came, Nonetheless she looked happy to have the latter close insight and in arms reach.

**Main Island/fishing dock**

The wood creaked at the weight and Namine had to think twice before setting her other foot down on the old structure, she kept an eye on the ocean before spotting a bag thrown to floor without a second thought to where the small dock ended. Slowly making her way towards it without breaking the wood beneath her she recognized it immediately. The brown bag lay open with its contents spilled around it, books, make up, pencils, and a phone sat untouched. Kairi's bag. Namine reached out to grab the back she looked inside and Kairi's wallet was sitting inside, the unique cursive letters etched on the outside read Kairi. Looking around for any signs for a struggle Namine found none, she didn't know if should feel happy or sad. Sitting at the docks edge Namine held the blue cellphone in her hands sadly as it flashed 10 missed calls on the screen. "_Why now of all times do you decide to play hookie?" _She thought, taking her own phone out as it rang in warning for an incoming phone call. She flipped it open and answered.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god!" A voice breathed out, "Namine have you found Kairi!? I asked around town but nobody's seen her!" Selphie bellowed on the other line. Namine held the phone from her ear before addressing the other girl to calm down.

"Selphie please listen to me when i say this and don't panic ok?" she quizzed, feeling unsure if she should tell the other girl what she found out moments ago.

"Spill it Blondie!?" Selphie shrieked, altering the people around her as she sat at on bench in the town's park. Smiling nervously when a couple looked oddly at her, Selphie held the phone closer to her ear and spoke in a hush tone once more.

"Answers please.."

Namine ignored the comment from before and told the over dramatic girl everything and finished in a loss of breath. The other line was quiet for a few seconds before she heard wailing on the opposite line.

"Oh dear God, not my sweet and caring Kairi!" Selphie screamed in dramatic anguish, she ran out of the park like a crazy woman on drugs.

"Selphie listen to me! I'm not sure if she's hurt or not just dont do anything too crazy!"

Namine reasoned as the screaming continued. "Dammit.." she muttered, knowing Selphie she'll announce to the town about their predicament in a matter of minutes.

"Namine where are you now?" A stuffed voice asked on the opposite line.

"At the docks why?"

"I'm heading over there right now!"

Namine looked around for another excuse, not wanting the other girl to coming rampaging across town in a futile attempt for a rescue. Her eye's meant Kairi's science book and she made her excuse.

"I'm at school actually, meet me here" Namine said watching a huge wave form. Her eye's caught sight of something else beside the wave. A brown blob appeared and Namine had to squint her eye's to see better in the dark.

"Selphie let me call you back"

"Namine but where at the-" Cutting Selphie off she shut her phone closed in a daze, after noticing the blob drifting closer and closer. From what she could make out it was some sort of boat with a passenger or two aboard. Namine stood up from her seat as red appeared in her line of sight. "Kairi…" She whispered. "Kairi!" Namine shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth in an effort to sound louder.

Kairi's ears perked up as she tore her gaze from Aqua to see a dark figure waving its arms frantically on the docks. She heard her name being called out once more but couldn't make out who the voice belonged too. She found herself standing up as well as the canoe wobbled in protest in the sudden change of weight, she waved her arms towards the person when she finally recognized who it was.

"Namine!" She hollered back in question.

"Kairi you Idiot!" The blonde shot back with tears in her eye's and a playful smile gracing her face.

"What!?" Kairi asked, when the canoe came to a stop by the dock, shooting the blonde a dumbfounded expression. Namine didn't waste a second as she jumped the red-head into a bone crushing hug landing back inside the canoe. Kairi laughed when Namine nuzzled her cheek and straddled her waist. "Does this mean we're ok?" Kairi questioned with a lopsided grin. "Not after the stunt you pulled today, no" She answered getting off her and back on the dock. "I can explain!" Kairi sheepishly pleaded. Namine's baby blue eye's caught another figure behind her friend.

"Oh really then who's that?" She asked pointing at Aqua who was still fast asleep. Kairi turned around and looked back at Namine with a smirk. Now she had to believe Kairi for the proof was alive and sleeping like a baby behind her. "I'll tell you once were at your house and the were you forgive me" Kairi asked, ignoring Namines scowl. Not much words are exchanged after the revelation that Kairi's 'dream girl' actually did exist or rather was alive. Namine wasn't too pleased to see the blue-haired warrior but is relieved she was still breathing, after all Namine is still part of Kairi so she felt the same emotions of love towards her. Namine would never admit to Kairi that she too had a dream similar to Kairi's but with a different ending. Putting that thought aside Namine couldn't shake the feeling that she forgot something, so much has happened in such a short amount of time something was bound to be forgotten. After grabbing their belongings they managed to carry Aqua between the two of them with ease despite Namine's protest. Kairi laughed, Namine rolled her eyes, Aqua's still passed out and Selphie miles away screamed in outrage.

"NAMINE YOU LIED TO ME!"

* * *

**I like this chapter and Thank you to those who follow this story its nice to know people like it or somewhat find it interesting XD Oh sorry for any mistakes here and there if their are any :p I hope to read some stories while im here! Any Recommendations? Just pop em in the reviews for me i'll be sure to check them out! Remember Follow/Favorite and Review Happy Reading :) **

**~Beyond You out~**


End file.
